


I Want

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minutes before everything blew up, what was Tommy doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So why is it that one of the twins in the House of M seemed to have some magic ability, but the other one didn't have superspeed? This is my take on the answer.

_Count the dots on the ceiling. _

_Count them again. _

_Count them backwards._

_Wanna leave class, but _she_'s in this one too, and she'd know if I skipped. _

_Then I'd never score ever in my entire life._

-nature of these particles makes them volatile, and more likely to-

_So I'll start tapping my pencil against the sweet spot the desk just. Like. That._

\- is why compounds like nitroglycerin are -

Tapa tapa tap, tapatapatap,__

_Wanna get away, wanna get away,_

tapatapatapatapatapatap

_wannagetawayawayawayaway_

__Tapatapa**SNAP**__

_Shit, it broke, and everyone's looking at-_

-what are you doing?

_Keeping my brain from melting into slag, Mister Retard-o, what does it look like?_

Hmph. Miste-

_Oh, that was at least a level 4, "I'm gonna give you a lecture on how you could do so much better in school if you would just **focus** so that you know who's boss" kinda sigh. _

-ard. If you would just-

_I was right. _

_   
**Shit.**   
_

-focus more on the classwork-

_It's not fair! I know this crap, and it's useless, and he teaches it so damn slow! _

_So. Damn. Slow! _

then maybe you wouldn't be getting a-

_I wish I could just get away from here._

_Get out of this place and just run away. _

_Away, away, away where no one could catch me._

_I WANNA RUN AWAY._

**BOOM**

**Author's Note:**

> If it were up to me "I WANNA RUN AWAY" would be in blue font. As it happens, though, AO3 doesn't support coloured font XD


End file.
